poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Where's Shrek?
Here's how Fiona wonders where Shrek has gone to in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Shrek 2. we go back to Fiona still asleep in her bead, and her dog licks her awake Fiona: giggles Shrek! wakes up and sees it was just her dog Fiona's dog: barks sits up Fiona: Shrek? gets out of her bead and sees her diary and looks at it, and sees the picture of the prince and the princess kissing and wonders. And then it cuts to outside Queen Lillian: They're both festive, aren't they? Barret Barricade: I would think so myself. Queen Lillian: What do you think, Harold? King Harold: Um... yes, yes, fine, fine. Queen Lillian: sighs Try to at least pretend you're interested in your daughter's wedding ball. King Harold: Honestly, Lillian, I don't think it matters. Sir Topham Hatt: What do you mean it doesn't even matter? King Harold: Because, Topham, how do we know there will even be a ball? Princess Luna: Well, you should be happy. Because even though your daughter's an ogre, Shrek has a good heart. Fiona: Mom, Dad! Queen Lillian: Oh, hello, dear. King Harold: What's that, Cedric? Right, coming! Fiona: Mom, have you seen Shrek? Queen Lillian: I haven't. You should ask your father. runs up to King Harold Queen Lillian: Be sure and use small words, dear. He's a little slow this morning. Credic: Can I help you, your Majesty? King Harold: Ah, yes! Um... his finger in a pot and puts it in his mouth Mmm! Exquisite. What do you call this dish? Credic: That would be the dog's breakfast, your Majesty. King Harold: Ah, yes! Very good, then. Carry on, Cedric. Fiona: Dad. Dad, have you seen Shrek? King Harold: Uh, no, I haven't dear. stutters I'm sure he just went off to look for a nice... mud hole to cool down in. You know, after your little spat last night. Fiona: Oh, you heard that, huh? King Harold: Darling, the whole kingdom heard you. I mean, after all, it is in his nature to be... well, a bit of a brute. Fiona: Him? You know you didn't exactly roll out the welcome wagon. Harold turns at her King Harold: Well, what did you expect? Look at what he's done to you. Fiona: Shrek loves me, for who I am. I would think you would be happy for me. King Harold: Darling, l'm just thinking about what's best for you. Maybe you should do the same. walks away as Fiona thinks about what he had said Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, yeah. That reminds me, where have Thomas, Percy, and the others have gone too? Princess Celestia: Well, the way I heard it, they told me there going out on a walk. Cadance: Yeah, they also told me Shrek and Donkey were with them. Barret Barricade: Well, I hope they get back in time soon. Shining Armor: Me too. Twilight: sarcastically Yeah, that's for sure. Rosie: Oh, give it a rest Twilight! Look, I'm pretty sure Thomas felt bad for saying that to you, but what matters is that he still loves you. Twilight: Really? Stanley: Yes, and Rosie's right about this. BoCo: Well, let's worry about Thomas later, right now we should help out preparing this ball tomorrow night. Owen: Yes siry bob! You are certainly right about that BoCo! as they head back to work, Twilight begins to think about what Rosie have said Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes